1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack of a chargeable and dischargeable secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, a battery pack of a chargeable and dischargeable secondary battery typically includes a bare cell having a case in which an electrode assembly is accommodated, and a protective circuit module (PCM) connecting the bare cell to an external terminal to control charge and discharge of the bare cell.
In the battery pack, a lamination-type electrode assembly, obtained by laminating a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, and a separator interposed between the positive electrode plate and the negative electrode plate, is typically used as the electrode assembly of the bare cell. Otherwise, a wind-type electrode assembly is used as the electrode assembly of the bare cell, in which the electrode assembly is wound in a state such that the positive electrode plate, the negative electrode plate, and the separator interposed between the positive electrode plate and the negative electrode plate are laminated. The electrode assembly is typically accommodated in a cylindrical or polygonal can or a pouch type armoring material to form the bare cell. The bare cell is typically electrically connected to the PCM.
In existing battery packs, a supporting member is typically installed to electrically connect the bare cell to the PCM and to mechanically support the PCM installed in the bare cell. A supporting holder is installed as the supporting member. Molding resin is injected and filled in a gap formed between the bare cell and the protective circuit module in a hot melting to form the supporting member. The protective circuit module is supported by the molding resin.
When the supporting holder is used as the supporting member, fabrication cost increases because a separate structure is used.
When molding resin is injected in the hot melting as the supporting member, because of inferior formation of the molding resin, the protective circuit module can become inclined in the vertical direction or be twisted laterally. When the protective circuit module is vertically inclined, the external terminal of the protective circuit module is not properly connected to an external device. When the protective circuit module is twisted laterally, the external terminal of the protective circuit module deviates from an initial position so that assembly cannot be completed.